Rising Sun
by AkemiFOX
Summary: After the wolves opened paradise, they were taken far away from each other, their memories of each other were completely seized. A young wolf pup named Toboe tries his best to regain his lost memories. Tsume x Toboe SOFT YAOI


**Rising Sun**  
Written by AkemiFOX

"...Tsume had always been alone."

I walked to the ledge of a barren roof top that over looked all of the west side. An unknown city, where I found myself living barely a month ago.

"I don't remember."

"...Paradise..."

I placed my bare human disguised hands in front of me. Trembling, shaking. I don't know why. Was something missing? Did I forget something? Someone?

Images flashed through my head. I wanted to remember. I wanted to know what happened on that night. The night of the full, blood red moon. The night we tried to open paradise. Had we succeeded? What about... My friends? There were others with me that night. Who? A wolf with fur as white as snow... A gray wolf... A scar clearly visible across his chest.

"Tsume!"

I gripped the ledge so tightly my hands began to cramp up. That was his name. The gray wolf was called Tsume. Why can't I remember the others?

At least I could remember one of them; at least I was getting closer to regaining these memories of mine. The memories I lost on that fateful night.

Tsume was the first one I met back then, in Freeze City. He scolded me all the time, but I still believed in him. He was the one, who taught me how to stand on my own feet, to survive.

I was the one that asked him to come with us in search of paradise. Images of a white wolf, and a tan wolf appeared in my head once more.

"The white one... He was our leader!" What was his name, though?

At that moment, I shifted my gaze towards the streets of this town. I'm not sure, but I think I saw Tsume down there. Running. Just liked he used to back in Freeze City.

Am I the only one troubled by the past? I wanted everyone to stay together. I wanted us all to reach paradise together. But I still... I still died. That's right. The old man...

No... Only one thing crossed my mind then. Tsume. I had to follow him!

I quickly pulled myself off the ground, and over the side of the building I had previously been standing upon. I touched ground safely on my fur covered paws, never slowing down or stopping. I just kept running in the way I saw Tsume headed in. Or at least, I thought I saw him.

Before I knew it, I was forced to stop myself in the midst of a dark alley. A dead end. This can't be... I don't want to be alone! This isn't how it was supposed to be! What happened to them all? Where did they go? Are they not in this city? Were we really split up?

We were better as a pack. I didn't care anymore. Anyone was fine. Even the white or tan wolf whose names I couldn't remember, would be fine. I just wanted one of them back with me.

Out of desperation, I lifted my head high towards the crescent moon and let out a loud, beautiful howl. I was hoping one of them would recognize it. I didn't care if the humans heard me. I just... Didn't care anymore.

I had almost given up when I heard a voice come from behind me. It seemed familiar somehow. I turned around, basking in my human appearance once more.

"...Well, well..."

There he was; it was Tsume, baring his human disguise like me.

"Tsume?"

His eyes seemed to show an odd emotion, almost as if he'd grown nervous.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Tsume... Toboe."

He approached me with such caution... Does he really not remember me? Not even a tiny bit? Not even an image of me? He prayed for me when I died. I know he did. What happened? Did he lock his memories away? Or... Did he simply choose to forget about us? About me?

Suddenly I grew cold. I didn't want him to forget about me.

"You got some guts, kid. The humans don't take kindly to wolves, you know." Tsume smirked as though he didn't care either way. I could feel my expression change to a look of sadness; of regret. It was the same old Tsume that I remembered. Nothing had changed.

I grasped onto my red jacket tightly. I didn't know what I would do next, or how I could reply to him. I just knew I needed to make him remember me somehow.

"You're all alone, aren't you? Just like before." I whispered softly. I just wanted to rattle him a bit. I wanted to show him that I knew him.

"What?" Tsume replied, rude as usual.

I launched myself forward, running towards Tsume. Everything seemed to pass me by in slow motion, but I only focused on Tsume's eyes; which were wide and trembling.

I wrapped my arms around Tsume's mid-section tightly as I came to an abrupt stop, my head rested on his chest. The pounding of his heart was the only thing I heard in that moment, faster and faster it began to beat. I'd be lying if I said my heart wasn't just as excited. I don't know why, I just wanted his comfort. I didn't want him to leave me all alone.

Tsume's eyes were wide with confusion. "...Toboe..." He whispered. Does this mean he remembers me? Tsume grabbed my shoulders as tight as he possibly could. I felt as though my shoulder blades were about to bust. "You're supposed to be dead..." He whispered again.

I slowly backed away from Tsume. I dropped to my knees, with my palms flat on the ground. "I remember waking up in a dark room, confused." How did I get here, after all? This is nothing like the world I grew up in. This world is... Peaceful, unlike what the Book of the Moon predicted. It predicted destruction; that the world would come to an end.

Wait. There was something else. A girl. The words she spoke that night fluttered through my head. The world will simply... Begin again... Is this the new world she predicted?

The white wolf also said something along those lines, before all this. What lies beyond paradise is a future for mankind. What could all this mean?

"Tsume..."

"What is it?"

"Can we be a pack again? Even if its just the two of us?" I asked him.

"Sure." He smirked, holding out his hand for me to take hold of. I gladly accepted his invitation and grasped his hand, smiling. I stood up slowly, and before I knew it, Tsume's arms were around me. My eyes widened for a short while before I accepted it. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. I began to solemnly drift off in his arms.

The sun was rising now, and the orange mixed with the sea of red; the sun peering from behind the horizon. Far, far away. Tsume and I continued to hold each other; to comfort one another. In truth, I don't think either one of us wanted to let go.

Perhaps we would be reunited with the white wolf, and the tan wolf some day. Perhaps some day we could all live together as a pack once again. That would make me so very happy...


End file.
